You
by Larasttebayo
Summary: Hari esok itu memang lebih baik, bukan? Aku percaya itu. Jika nanti Shikamaru menemukan kebahagiaan baru, maka aku juga pasti ikut senang. Karena semua tentangnya adalah hangat... "…Apapun yang terjadi, kau tak sendirian Shikamaru. Kau harus melihat ke depan." A ShikaIno fanfic. Mind Reading & Review?
1. Ima dare wo aishite imasu ka

Bulan itu, bulan September. Merupakan awal bagiku untuk memulai semuanya dari nol. Yah, aku baru memasuki semester pertama di SMA. Teman baru. Kenalan baru. Ekstra baru. Kakak kelas baru. Dan… mungkin gosip baru juga.

Jadi, aku harus mulai darimana ya?

_Lemme tell my story to you_~

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A ShikaIno Fanfiction**

**.**

**Maybe OOC, Typo, AU**

**. **

**Thanks for **

**all the readers who have read this fanfiction.**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

.

"Ino?"

Aku menoleh kearah Sakura lemah. Pandangannya menyelidik. Mungkin jika terlalu lama membalas pandangannya, dia akan menemukan celah dalam mataku. Dan aku tak suka jika ada orang yang menyadari keadaanku sekarang. Aku semakin merutuk dalam hati. Lalu detik berikutnya aku memandang direksi yang sebelumnya memang sudah aku pandang. Aku menjulurkan tanganku. Telapak tanganku menengadah, bersiap menerima hujaman air yang datang menyerbu.

"tidak biasanya hujan di musim yang panas." Kataku singkat. Mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mencari topik baru. Aku benci kecanggungan ini dan aku benci menyadari bahwa aku sendiri hanya terdiam dalam kecanggungan ini.

"Tidak selamanya matahari tetap bersinar walaupun di musim panas sekalipun."

"…."

"Tidak selamanya seseorang bahagia walaupun ia tersenyum."

Apa-apaan Sakura. Apa dia menyinggungku? Sial! Apa dia terlalu peka atau aku yang tidak pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya mengaguminya. Tak tertarik untuk mendapatkannya."

Kurasa Sakura belum puas, "Alasanmu kecewa adalah karena sifatnya dan karena dia tak menghargai perasaanmu. Iyakan?"

Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan menghela napas.

"Jadi sejak kapan seorang Haruno Sakura jadi detektif? Hahaha, Sakura…"

Aku memandangi sahabatku itu, jidatnya yang lebar tampak berkerut.

"Ini hanya perasaan sementara…" sekali lagi aku memberi jarak untuk membiarkan angin mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Aku adalah orang yang cepat move on. Karena hanya dengan bersedih itu akan membuatku cepat bosan."

Kali ini Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya. Walaupun kami sering mempertengkarkan hal sepele, tapi dia sering mengkhawatirkanku. Mungkin jawaban yang kuberikan membantunya mengecilkan kadar kekhawatirannya. Sebenarnya aku pun ingin meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Aku memang mengaguminya. Sampai sekarangpun aku masih. Orang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah kakak kelas sekaligus ketua di ekstraku. Tapi entah mengapa Sakura menilai jika aku menyukainya. Atau mungkinkah sampai sekarang aku belum menyadari perasaanku itu sekedar mengagumi ataupun suka. Dan mau tak mau aku harus menyingkirkannya.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi seharusnya perasaan kagum hanyalah perasaan kagum. Tidak mungkin jika dibiarkan terus menerus. Sebelum semakin jauh.

Baru-baru ini aku cukup sadar apa yang beberapa senpai di ekstraku bicarakan ada benarnya. Menjadi seorang ketua ekstra adalah nilai tambahnya, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa berlaku seenaknya.

Dulu aku pikir, semua hanya iri dengan ke-perfeksionisan Sasuke, dan aku terlalu kaget untuk menyadarinya bahkan sampai sekarang.

Jadi, aku rasa aku punya alasan untuk segera melupakannya.

…_karena hanya bersedih akan membuatku cepat bosan._

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

Beritaku menyukainya cepat tersebar luas. Kenapa baru sekarang tersebar? Sejak pembicaraan terakhirku dengan Sakura, aku benar-benar berniat untuk melupakan Uchiha itu.

Dan sekarang, saat ekstra berlangsung, senpai-senpai yang lain ikut mengejekku. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu perasaanku. Beberapa juga tidak dekat denganku.

Soktau. Pikirku.

"Jangan, nanti ada yang marah…"

"Jadi pig itu ya?"

"Ino?"

Cih. Mereka mulai membicarakanku dan sialnya lagi mereka setengah menggodaku. Aku terpancing.

"Jadi siapa yang mulai duluan?" kataku pura-pura marah.

"…dasar pig. Kau suka dengan orang itu kan?"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara. Rupanya Shikamaru. jadi orang ini.

Shika-nii, Shikamaru Nara. Dia kelas dua sekarang. Dia orang yang aneh. Selalu pulang cepat saat ada kumpul. Dia selalu bersama Choji-senpai dan mereka lebih suka duduk di pojok kelas, entah itu untuk menatap layar laptop ataupun sesuatu yang lain. Rambutnya selalu berantakan walaupun dikuncit, aku pikir. Matanya selalu terlihat mengantuk. Apa dia sedang benar benar mengantuk atau dia malas hidup?

Terakhir kali aku melihatnya memainkan gitar dengan lagu grup favoritku. Aku melihatnya cukup lama tapi aku tak bicara apapun untuk mengomentarinya. Kita tidak kenal dekat.

"Apa-apaan? Siapa yang kau maksud, Shika?"

"Mana –nii nya? Kau tidak sopan."

"Kau menyebalkan."

Kesan pertama, dia menyebalkan. Aku sangat terganggu dengan ejekannya. Tapi, aku rasa aku senang bisa berbicara dengannya untuk yang pertama kali. Ternyata orang yang terlihat malas ini suka mengejek orang. Aku pikir dia benar benar tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Aku pikir orang sepertinya lebih suka diam.

Lain kali, aku ingin mencoba berbicara dengan Choji-nii. Kurasa menyenangkan jika bisa akrab dengan semua orang di ekstra ini. Ino akan tetap menjadi Ino yang biasanya, 'kan?

Sore yang cukup hangat. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang dan segera istirahat dari aktifitas sekolah. Area sekolah sudah semakin sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang tetap ada disana untuk ekstra, sama sepertiku. Aku menengadah kearah biru.

Ah, benar, biru itu terlihat luas tapi kosong. Tetap tenang, membendung kesunyian. Menyisakan rasa keingintauan. Biru itu, apa dia tetap bernaung walaupun hujan badai? Apa dia akan berkeras hati untuk bertahan ataupun pergi untuk membiarkan awan pekat mengambil alih?

Kurasa kadang memang harus dibiarkan, karena biru pun butuh istirahat dari singgasananya, lalu dia akan muncul saat semuanya kembali membaik.

"Besok lusa kumpul?" suara Shikamaru membangunkan lamunanku.

"Ya," Aku menjawab singkat sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Jarang-jarang dia menanyaiku seperti itu.

"…Kau?" aku tak tahu tapi rasanya akan lebih baik jika aku juga menanyainya.

"Kumpul? Buat apa?" dia tersenyum singkat dan menurutku itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Bahas event berikutnya."

"Sudah malas."

Aku menghela nafas, "Itu urusanmu sih. Jaa."

Kubiarkan dia mau menanggapi apa. Setelah itu, aku berlalu sambil mengeluarkan ponselku. Kuharap ayah bisa menjemputku.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Oktober.

Udara cukup membuatku menggigil. Tidak ada awan di langit. Masih kosong. Tapi matahari enggan muncul. Semacam menghilang dari peradabannya. Aku membenarkan syal yang menutupi leherku.

"Kau dengan Sasuke-kun saja ya!" goda tenten sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Sungguh, boncengan dengannya adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Namun, kurasa aku terlambat jika harus menolak. Pasalnya, masing-masing kendaraan sudah penuh dengan penumpang.

Tidak adil. Seandainya saja mereka mengetahui seberapa bencinya aku sekarang dengan orang yang disebut _'heichou'_ itu. Aku benar benar telah melupakannya.

Aku hanya menurut dengan saran Tenten. Tidak ada kendaraan lagi. Daripada merengek dan meminta ganti dengan yang lain, itu akan memakan waktu banyak.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku memilih diam. Sasuke-nii juga diam. Hanya beberapa kalimat yang ia lontarkan, itupun samar terdengar. Mungkin ia memberitahu tentang beberapa acara di Harajuku hall.

Jadi perjalanan untuk beberapa jam pun berlalu.

Festival kali ini sangat ramai. Meskipun tidak terlalu besar, tapi aku melihat banyak pengunjung yang berantusias. Banyak makanan dan pernak pernik disini. Di tengah lokasi, terdapat panggung dengan red carpet yang saat ini digunakan untuk berfoto ria. Backsound yang diputar adalah lagu dari YUI. Mood-ku membaik.

Aku berpencar dengan yang lainnya. Aku dan tenten memutuskan untuk membeli jajanan terlebih dahulu. Aku membeli porsi kecil karena jajanan yang kami beli cukup merusak dietku jika aku membelinya banyak.

Semakin siang, semakin ramai.

"kenapa tidak mencoba keduanya, Ino? Apa ini berpengaruh banyak?"

"Aku perlu mengatur untuk makanan berlemak, tenten."

"Jadi…" Tenten memperjelas pandangannya. Entah apa yang ia lihat, dia tampak terkejut. Mau tak mau aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Tapi aku tak menemukan apa yang menjadi fokus Tenten.

"Ada apa?"

"Temari-chan kawaii!"

"Temari?" aku masih tidak mengerti. Tenten memegang tanganku dan menarikku ke tempat orang yang dia maksud.

Orang yang di maksud Tenten, Temari-senpai, dia merupakan kakak kelasku. Aku tidak tau dia ada disini. Dia sangat cantik hari ini. Rambutnya di cepol satu dengan poni di belah dua, membuat wajahnya terkesan lebih manis. Tingginya semampai. Sebenarnya lebih tinggi aku. Dia memakai kimono merah muda. Kurasa Temari-chan menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Beberapa orang bahkan meminta foto dengannya. salah satunya Shikamaru-nii.

_Orang itu kenal dekat dengan Temari-chan?_

Aku memandang mereka berdua sesaat. Tenten tiba tiba mengalihkan pandanganku, ia menjulurkan ponsel miliknya di depanku. Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya menatap kosong ponsel itu dan memegangnya. Aku mungkin terlalu lama bengong, mau tak mau Tenten meneriakiku.

"Ino-pig! Fotokan aku!" aku tersadar dan tersenyum canggung. Sebelumnya, aku membungkukan badanku untuk minta maaf. Aku membuka layar ponsel Tenten lalu menuju kamera.

Aku memotret mereka bertiga beberapa kali.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

"Maaf, aku jadi ganti tempat duduk." Kataku singkat di tengah perjalanan pulang.

"Jadi, memang ada apa dengan Sasuke, huh? Bukannya kau harusnya senang jika…"

"Tidak! Itu sudah dulu, Shika!" aku menaikkan suaraku. Bukan berarti aku marah, dia hanya semakin menyebalkan jika membahas Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau itu dulu, eh?" tanyanya mengancam.

"Ya… aku sudah tidak menyukainya sekarang. Kau tau…" aku melihat ke arah toko toko yang berjejeran sambil memegang erat jaketnya. Aku sedikit takut, motornya melaju kencang.

"Kenapa?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi.

"Aku sadar, itu kesalahanku untuk menyukainya. Tapi tunggu! Aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya mengagumi!" entah mengapa aku jadi sewot sekarang.

"Okay, nona fansgirl yang mengagumi _heichou_~"

"Heyy!"sebutan yang ia ucapkan membuatku memukul punggungnya. Dia merintih kesakitan. Aku tak tau itu benar benar sakit atau dia hanya membuat drama sehingga terlihat ironi.

"Apa?! Masih mau mengejekku?" aku makin terlihat galak sekarang.

"Tidak. Hehehe," dia terkekeh. Kekehannya terdengar aneh. Aku menyunggingkan senyum.

Angin membelai pipiku lembut. Hening kini menguasai.

Dan,

"Jadi, kalian ternyata kenal dekat ya?" Aku memberi topik lagi. Dia menghentikan kekehannya.

"Siapa?"

"Kau dan Temari-chan."

Untuk beberapa waktu, dia tidak mengeluarkan kata sedikitpun. Apa aku salah bertanya? Apa aku terlalu ingin tau?

"Dulu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Dia hanya masa laluku."

Aku melongo demi mendengar kata-katanya.

"Mantan?" aku bertanya dengan hati-hati. Dia mengangguk.

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Sekali lagi, aku dan Shikamaru, kami membisu untuk waktu yang lama. Aku bahkan sudah ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata, tapi entah mengapa semuanya tertahan di ujung kerongkongan. Hingga kata yang terucap hanyalah,

"Maaf. Aku tidak tau,"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kurasa dia melihat wajahku dari spion miliknya.

"Tidak apa."

Aku mendongak, "Hey, tapi bukankah kalian baik-baik? Tadi foto bareng, kukira kalian dekat."

"Sepertinya memakai kimono adalah hal yang baru baginya, jadi aku mencoba foto dengannya."

"Oh," hanya jawaban itu yang bisa aku berikan.

"Dan kita memang baik-baik saja, kita masih berteman. Hanya berteman."

Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku semakin ingin tau tentang topik ini.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kalian…"

"Dia berbohong."

"Huh?" Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Ino, bukankah perpisahan itu sudah diatur?" Shikamaru bertanya. Suaranya memelan. Aku balas mengangguk.

"Dia pun juga kesalahanku…" dibiarkan nadanya menggantung lama,

"…yang indah dan menyakitkan."

Aku tersenyum. Aku tersenyum teduh mendengar pernyataannya.

_Semua kesalahan itu awal mulanya, apakah selalu indah?_

_Saat kita mengulangi banyak kesalahan nanti, akankah kita terus berdiri? Berlari?_

_Akankah kita sama seperti sebelumnya saat kita belum terjatuh?_

"Hey, Shika,"

"Hm?"

"Kau tak sendirian. Jadi, bisakah kau membiarkan hari esok lebih berharga dari hari hari yang lalu?"

Shikamaru tercekat. Aku tau dari wajahnya di spion. Meskipun kaca helmnya menutupi wajahnya, kurasa aku masih bisa melihat ekspresinya.

Aku melanjutkan, "…dan memaafkan masa lalumu?"

Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Bukankah kalau begitu, kau juga harus memaafkan Sasuke, eh?"

"Hahaha, iya. Aku juga harus banyak belajar memaafkan. Sebenarnya, aku hanya membencinya agar aku mudah lupa. Tapi kurasa sekarang aku harus berhenti."

"Pig! Aku rasa aku akan sangat bersalah pada Sasuke karena aku menghasutmu untuk naik di motorku. Dia akan semakin diam saat marah, kau tahu."

"Hey Heyy! Kenapa jadi dia lagi?!" Aku mengerucutkan bibir. Dia tertawa sangat keras karena melihat reaksiku di kaca spionnya. Aku pun akhirnya ikut tertawa bersamanya.

_Untuk pertama kalinya, aku begitu terbuka pada seorang Shikamaru._

_Untuk pertama kalinya aku dengan gamblang mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaanku tentang Sasuke setelah sebelumnya aku menyembunyikannya dari orang-orang._

_Untuk pertama kalinya dia mau terbuka tentang masa lalunya. Ku kira aku terlalu ingin tau tentang masalah orang lain dan dia tidak akan mau memberitahuku. Karena jujur saja, menceritakan masa lalu itu sangat menyebalkan. Karena kenangan menyakitkan harusnya di pendam saja. Tak perlu diungkit lagi._

_Kita sama-sama punya kesalahan, nyatanya. Kita sama-sama jatuh, nyatanya. Dan kita harus bisa berdiri dari kesalahan kita._

_Aku bersimpati padanya. Melepaskan seseorang yang kita sayangi sebelumnya itu sulit. Mereka pasti sangat sangat saling menyayangi dulu. _

_Bahkan sekarang, mungkin saja Shikamaru masih…_

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

November.

Malam ini cuaca mendingin. Pekan bazar hari pertama sudah dimulai dari 4 jam yang lalu sejak jam 3 sore. Ada banyak stand yang berjejer rapi melingkari lapangan sekolah, serta panggung yang berada di tengah tengah. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Semua stand di desain secara apik dan menarik. Tak hanya itu, makanan yang ditawarkan pun unik. Para siswa benar-benar menyiapkan dengan sangat matang. Dari wajah sih nggak bisa dibohongin, mereka terlihat lelah.

Hiruk pikuk siswa dan pengunjung pun meramaikan suasana. Apalagi ditambah dengan dentuman sound dari panggung yang membuat suasana makin meriah. Aku punya 2 stand. Stand kelas dan tentu saja stand ekstraku. Dan tempatnya pun bersebelahan. Aku cukup beruntung tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak adil jika hanya menetap di satu stand. Jadi, aku sering terlihat mondar mandir.

Aku membawa kendaraan sendiri. Sial! Ayahku benar-benar sedang sibuk sehingga aku harus membawa kendaraan sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya aku pulang sangat larut. Saat semua teman temanku pulang termasuk Sakura, aku masih ada di stand ekstraku.

"Jadi mau aku antar sampai rumah?" tawar Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Ngikutin aku dari belakang?" aku bertanya setengah kalut. Aku benar-benar terlihat ketakutan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pirang -chan! Wajahnya sama sepertiku, setengah kalut. Apa yang dia harapkan dari Shikamaru?

"Shika, maukah kau…" terdengar ragu dan sedikit hati-hati, kurasa.

"…mengantarku pulang? Ayahku sedang tidak ada di rumah." Bahkan suaranya sangat lirih dan parau. Shikamaru kini bingung, tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

"Jadi kak, antar dia saja. Aku bisa minta bantuan Kiba atau mungkin Sasuke-nii." jawabku sekenanya. Minta diantar Sasuke-nii, yang benar saja? Tapi, Temari-chan sepertinya lebih membutuhkan Shikamaru daripada aku.

"Tenanglah Temari…" Shikamaru menatap mata gadis Temari itu seolah menenangkan.

"Maaf Ino, mungkin lain kali."

Aku tersenyum meng-iyakan. Detik berikutnya mereka beranjak meninggalkan tempatku berdiri. Punggung mereka makin menjauh.

"Jadi Temari ya?" aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Rupanya Choji-nii.

"Ya." Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Jika dilihat, mereka bahkan masih saling cocok." Ucapku sedemikian rupa. Aku menyunggingkan senyum. Rasanya sangat canggung tapi aku berniat sopan di depan Choji-nii.

"Ya… tapi Shika dikhianati. Mereka mungkin hanya tidak ingin saling memperburuk hubungan." Choji-senpai tiba-tiba mengatakan pendapatnya tentang mereka padaku. Sambil memakan keripik kentang, dia juga memandang ke arah Shikamaru dan Temari.

"…Jadi mereka memperbaikinya sekarang." Jelasnya sambil membuang bungkus keripik kentangnya yang telah habis.

Pemuda di sampingku ini hanya tersenyum kaku. Matanya ikut menyipit.

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya diam dan melihat mereka lagi yang makin hilang ditelan kerumunan orang.

"Kak, bolehkan aku minta tolong? Ikuti aku dari belakang ya. Aku bawa kendaraan sendiri. Rumah kita searah, 'kan?"

"Rumahmu di daerah Hino kan?"

"Iya!"

"Oke. Ayo pulang."

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Dari halaman sekolah hingga parkiran cukup gelap. Walaupun banyak orang, aku bukanlah orang yang suka gelap.

Aku sedikit menoleh ke belakang,

_Hubungan mereka yang terlihat baik-baik saja, semua hanya semu. Pada dasarnya mereka memang dibatasi. Dan Shikamaru masih sakit._

Entah apa kebohongan yang sudah dilakukan Temari-chan, seberapa kecil kebohongan itu, kebohongan adalah kebohongan.

Walaupun mungkin ada alasannya, apakah suatu saat pertemanan mereka akan membuat mereka kembali lagi? Bukan kembali pada kesalahan yang sama, tapi kembali memperbaiki kesalahan mereka sama-sama.

'_Ino, dia pun juga kesalahanku…yang indah dan menyakitkan.'_

Tiba-tiba ada dentuman kecil yang memukul dadaku.

_Sial! Kenapa aku jadi mikir urusan orang lain? Ini pasti penyebab karena terlalu ingin tau urusan orang lain! Hey, dan apa yang aku rasakan barusan? Rasanya aneh tapi…_

"no…Ino!" suara Choji-senpai seakan menggetarkan kembali gendang telingaku.

"Eh?"

"Kau daritadi melamun. Cepatlah."

"Iya Choji-nii! Aku akan kesana!"

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Desember.

Ekstra sudah jarang mengadakan kumpul rutin. Tidak ada agenda dalam waktu dekat. Dan semuanya tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian akhir semester satu. Ujian pertamaku yang sukses membuatku berkeringat dingin hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. Tapi seorang Ino tak mudah gentar begitu saja, jadi aku harus belajar semaksimal mungkin walaupun sampai larut malam. Tempat duduk diatur nomor absen, dan siapa yang akan tau bagaimana pengawasannya nanti. Tidak ada celah bagiku untuk matematika. Pelajaran itu, kelemahan terbesarku. Aku mendapatkan nilai D pada ulangan tengah semester yang lalu, mengerikan!

Waktunya satu minggu lebih, tiga hari saja sudah melelahkan apalagi selama itu. Walaupun hanya se-pekan, tapi hari-hari berlalu sangat lambat. Otakku terlalu panas untuk bekerja banyak. Yah, ini karena sudah lama aku biarkan sih, tidak sering latihan. Terlalu lelah juga untuk lembur. Dan alhasil, mataku lebih menghitam dari biasanya. Kurang tidur.

Jadi, selama itu aku seperti seseorang yang sedang berjuang melawan penjajah-lebih tepatnya, melawan soal-soal yang menyiksaku dan mengikis kepercayaan diriku.

Untung sekolah mengadakan class meet setelah ulangan berakhir, mungkin sebagai penghibur para murid yang jiwanya tengah terguncang menghadapi ujian. Yang dilombakan antar kelas adalah voli, futsal dan sepak bola. Bukan basic-ku, jadi aku hanya tim penonton. Satu lagi, karena aku mantan anggota cheer, aku berniat untuk menyemangati teman-temanku. Well, aku merangkap menjadi tim supporter yang berteriak-teriak. Terlihat sangat amatir.

Hari ini, aku menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola antar kakak kelas dan kelasku.

Semua teman sekelasku datang ke lapangan untuk menyemangati teman-temanku yang menjadi tim inti. Akupun meneriakki nama mereka satu persatu lalu kami bertepuk tepuk memberi semangat. Setelah lama melihat, aku akhirnya sadar keberadaan Gaara. Gaara adalah murid yang banyak dikagumi oleh adik kelas, terutama cewek. Penampilannya yang super cool menjadi daya tariknya. Namun dia tak sombong sama sekali. Dari kelasku saja, ada tiga orang yang menjadi fans fanatiknya-bukan termasuk aku. Aku lebih suka ikut ikut tren sekarang, jadi aku bergaya seperti layaknya tiga temanku itu, histeris melihat Gaara-nii. Tujuannya sih, mendukung ke fanatik-an temanku secara positif. Jika secara negatif aku pasti sudah memelet Gaara-nii.

"Gaara-senpai keren! Sakura, kau lihat itu?!" kataku berbisik pada Sakura.

"Berhentilah menjerit Ino. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarmu. Daripada Gaara, Itachi juga keren."

"Itachi? Hahahaha, kau benar juga."

"Tidak jauh berbeda dengan adiknya." Sakura kemudian melirikku.

"Hey! Kau menyindirku? Sudah aku bilang aku tidak suka lagi. Aku sekarang sedang suka…"

Dengan segera Sakura menoleh. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kecurigaan. Apa yang aku bilang barusan? Aku sekarang sedang suka…? Seketika aku melotot.

"Eh, bukan, bukan begitu, memangnya aku suka sama siapa?" aku mencoba menyela. Tapi sungguh, aku sendiri bingung apa yang ku katakan. Memangnya siapa yang aku suka saat ini?

"Jangan berbohong." Jawab Sakura menyelidik. Matanya tampak berkilat seakan dia adalah anggota tim interogasi.

Tiba-tiba,

Pelanggaran terjadi. Seseorang disana sedang ambruk dengan kaki tertekuk. Gaara. Lalu seseorang pemain cadangan berlari menggantinya.

Aku menoleh ke arah bangku cadangan lawan. Samar-samar terlihat tapi aku tau itu Shikamaru. Dia juga ikut dalam pertandingan ini? Memangnya dia pintar?

Terkesan meremehkan. Tapi aku baru tau jika Shika-nii juga pintar dalam hal ini.

Dia duduk bersama beberapa teman lainnya disana. Di belakangnya sudah berdiri teman-temannya yang tak kalah ramai dari kami.

Aku melihat cukup lama. Dan, tatapan kita bertemu. Shikamaru juga tengah memandangku. Aku memincingkan kepalaku lalu sedikit bergeser, takut-takut kalau dia tidak melihatku tapi melihat ke direksi yang lain. Dia tersenyum. Aku terdiam beberapa saat dan tak mengalihkan direksiku sama sekali. Lalu sedetik kemudian aku ikut tersenyum. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan tapi aku mengepalkan tanganku, memberi isyarat padanya agar terus semangat. Sepertinya dia memang memandangku dan menyadari maksudku.

"Siapa, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

Seketika aku menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Itu, kakak kelasku. Dia anggota ekstraku juga."

"Siapa?" Sakura memandang tajam ke arah pandangan yang aku tuju tadi, "Shikamaru-nii?"

"Yapp." Dengan yakin aku menjawab.

Sakura terkikik pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku enteng.

"Tidak. Dia hanya lucu dengan pakaian seperti itu."

Aku ikut tertawa menanggapi pendapat Sakura. Ada benarnya pernyataan Sakura, jika dilihat terus menerus juga terlihat lucu. Aku tersenyum kembali dan Sakura memandangku beda. Mungkin dia heran karena aku tidak berhenti sejak tadi.

Walaupun Gaara telah keluar dari lapangan, tim lawan benar benar tak bisa diremehkan. Mereka masih punya Itachi yang terkenal telah menggandrungi klub sepak bola sejak lama. Juga beberapa penyerang yang tidak aku kenal.

Tapi tentu saja kelasku juga tak kalah hebat, aku percaya pada mereka.

Berakhir seri membuat mereka harus beradu pinalti, sayangnya yang keluar menjadi pemenang adalah tim kakak kelas. Skor tertinggal satu.

Kami semua kembali dan aku bertemu Shika.

"Shika-nii?"

Dia menoleh, "Ino? Tumben ada embel-embelnya?"

"Aku sedang berbaik hati, mungkin. Jadi, selamat." Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Dia balas menjabat tanganku.

"Yah… walaupun kau hanya cadangan hahaha." Aku cekikikan tanpa peduli reaksinya.

"Karena tidak ada yang cedera atau keluar lagi, jadi aku tetap duduk disana. Lagipula bermain itu merepotkan." Katanya yang terdengar enteng.

"Baka!"

"Aku belum dibutuhkan. Bukan berarti tidak dibutuhkan." Dia memandangku dengan senyum penuh arti. Mungkin dia ingin ber-PD ria atau bisa saja dia malah berniat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hahaha…" Aku tertawa sekali lagi, "Kau masuk final…"

"Ya begitulah."

"Jadi harus lebih semangat!" kataku sambil memberi anggukan yakin.

Dia tersenyum. Sekali lagi. Teduh. Hangat. Senyuman yang jarang dia perlihatkan karena dia lebih suka tersenyum sekilas. Disana aku menemukan sesuatu,

aku mulai menyukai pemuda ini. Pemuda yang bodoh namun jenius.

_Sekedar suka kah ini, seperti sebelumnya?_

_Perasaan sesaatkah ini?_

_Apakah ini akan menjadi buruk nantinya? Atau baik?_

Semenjak beberapa kejadian terakhir ini, aku dan Shikamaru semakin dekat. Waktu bersamanya terasa sangat menyenangkan. Kita pun sering bertukar e-mail. Bahkan terkadang aku sering bercanda dengannya lewat e-mail. Dia sering mengingatkanku belajar karena dia tau aku sangat payah dalam matematika. Terakhir dia mengantarku pulang karena tidak ada yang menjemputku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang aku hadapi sekarang. Terkadang rasanya tidak menyenangkan jika harus menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Kadang rasanya tidak menyenangkan jika harus memendamnya. Terkadang rasanya cemas, jika semua yang aku alami ternyata tidak berarti apapun. Mungkin terlalu awal untuk berharap. Tapi jika tak ada kesempatan, aku harap aku akan menjaga jarak dengannya secepatnya. Aku tak mau jatuh lagi.

Tapi aku juga berpikir untuk kesekian kalinya, jika aku menyukai seseorang, aku harus menerima semua konsekuensinya. Termasuk sakit.

Aku saat ini, aku benar-benar hanya seorang gadis yang menyukai pemuda karena terbiasa. Suka itu tumbuh disaat dia tersenyum bahagia dengan caranya sendiri dan aku melihatnya. Suka itu tumbuh saat aku sering bertukar e-mail dan dia membalasnya dengan sesuatu yang lucu, membuatku tertawa cukup keras di dalam kamar. Bahkan suka itu tumbuh saat aku melihatnya melakukan hal-hal kecil yang bahkan dia sendiri mungkin melupakannya. Semua natural.

Padahal seorang Ino hanya menyukai orang dengan tipe-tpe seperti Gaara. Perfectable. Tak berpikir untuk menyukai orang menyebalkan macam Shikamaru dengan wajah berantakannya.

Aku harus meyakinkan diriku sendiri, apakah ini benar-benar aku? Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta dengan ke-apa adaan?

Dan aku hanya menjalaninya saja. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi di hari esok…

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Sabtu sore, sehari sebelum liburan dimulai, Shikamaru mengajakku melihat film di bioskop.

Film yang dia pilih adalah film action. Aku belum tau bagaimana ceritanya tapi katanya, ini adalah film lanjutan dari film series sebelumnya.

Aku turun di daerah Yokoyama. Gedung bioskop tidak jauh dari pemberhentian bus. Udara cukup dingin dengan salju yang terus turun menutupi aspal jalan dan atap atap toko. Walaupun begitu, Tokyo tak pernah sepi nyatanya.

Aku mencepol rambutku dibelakang, sedangkan poniku masih menjuntai menutupi mataku. Aku menggunakan syal ungu dengan jaket tebal bewarna putih. Jeans biru dongker dengan beberapa robekan kecil dipadukan sepatu boots bewarna coklat membuatku sedikit keren sekaligus lucu. Meski begitu aku masih menggigil. Aku membeli satu cup coklat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Sambil menunggu Shikamaru, aku melihat daftar film yang akan diputar untuk waktu dekat.

Hampir 20 menit berlalu.

Shikamaru mengacak rambutku yang tertata rapi. Cukup tiba-tiba, aku menoleh ke belakang dan memprotesnya. Dia menertawakanku dengan sangat puas. Aku tak membawa kaca, baka! Ucapkku dalam hati. Alhasil aku hanya mengelus rambutku dengan tanganku. Dia sukses membuat penampilanku berantakan.

Jadi kita membeli dua tiket dan masuk karena waktu putar telah dimulai.

Kita sama-sama serius melihat film yang sedang diputar. Sesekali aku berteriak kecil. Aku tak tau bagaimana wajahku saat tegang, ku pikir karena penerangan yang minim, Shikamaru tidak akan tau ekspresiku. Tapi nyatanya dia tetap mengamatiku, dan well dia menertawaiku untuk kesekian kali. Apa-apaan. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas tapi kuharap dia tidak menyadari ada yang aneh dengan pipiku. Aku semakin bersembunyi di balik syal-ku. Tapi akhirnya aku memarahinya dan sewot sendiri. Terakhir aku menanyakan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada beberapa adegan di film itu, sepertinya ia sudah membaca sinopsisnya. Dia menjelaskan dan entah mengapa aku semakin mengantuk saja-ceritanya mirip dongeng sebelum tidur.

Aku melipat tanganku sambil menatap ke arah Shikamaru. Dadaku tiba-tiba bergemuruh. Detak jantungku berkejar-kejaran, bersiap untuk copot.

"Shika-nii?" panggilku lirih.

Dia masih melihat filmnya. Suaraku yang lirih juga menjadi penyebab dia tak mendengarku, sepertinya.

"Shika!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Ada sesuatu yang menahanku untuk tidak berucap dulu,

"…tidak. Hahaha, hanya memastikan kau tertidur atau tidak. Kau tukang tidur!"

Dia menggaruk kepala belakangnya cukup lama, "Pig! Jika ku katakan suki, apa…?"

"Heh?!" aku mencoba memperjelas pendengaranku lagi.

"Tidak tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Kita menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk melihat film ini.

Pukul 17:00.

"Mau ku antar? Aku membawa motor." Tawar Shikamaru.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Pulanglah dulu."

"Aku akan ikut menunggumu sampai bus berikutnya datang."

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju.

Beberapa menit kemudian, busway yang akan membawaku pulang datang. Banyak orang yang berebut untuk masuk duluan. Aku menghela napas dan membuat banyak uap air di udara. Aku menoleh ke arah Shikamaru,

"Aku pulang dulu. Kau hati-hati." Aku melangkah menjauh.

"Kau juga, Ino! Jaga baik-baik kesehatanmu saat liburan nanti. Sampai jumpa." jelas Shikamaru setengah berteriak.

Aku tersenyum simpul. Tiba-tiba kakiku berlari mendekatinya, aku tak bisa mengontrolnya. Padahal aku tau aku akan tertinggal bus jika tidak segera masuk.

"Shika, daisuki ga…" aku mengatakannya sangat cepat. Aku menunduk, tak mau tau reaksinya terlebih dahulu.

_Kami-sama, biarkan waktu berhenti barang sejenak saja_.

"Sampai jumpa!" aku tersenyum menuju ke dalam busway. Wajahnya yang melihatku dari kejauhan itu tak bisa dijelaskan. Yang aku tau, dia juga kaget.

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

Menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti sungguh melelahkan. Walaupun begitu, aku adalah orang yang keras kepala walaupun dipikiranku saat ini hanya ada kemungkinan terburuk.

Jika aku diberi satu permintaan, aku ingin mengetahui apa yang Shikamaru pikirkan sekarang.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, menunggunya di sebuah kedai kecil. Shikamaru bilang, ada yang ingin ia bicarakan.

Sudah lewat dari jam yang dijanjikan. Dia terlambat.

Aku meneguk cappuccino latte yang masih berasap-menandakan masih panas. Berkali-kali aku mengecek ponselku walaupun nyatanya tak ada pemberitahuan yang berarti. Hanya beberapa grup yang meramaikan whatsapp.

Beberapa saat aku melihatnya lagi, ada pesan masuk. Aku membukanya, benar saja itu dari Shikamaru.

'_Maafkan aku Ino, aku tidak bisa datang. Ada hal penting tentang Temari.'_

Kenapa?

Kenapa disaat seperti ini? Kenapa Temari-chan?

Kenapa kedekatan mereka membuatku takut?

Tak bisakah Shikamaru menemuiku dulu? Dia yang telah memintaku datang tapi dia sendiri tak datang. Membuatku menunggu selama ini, kenapa?

Mataku memanas. Aku hanya terdiam. Aku sadar aku telah memaksakan diri sangat jauh. Aku tak pernah bisa membuka mata jika Shikamaru masih ingin bersama Temari. Bukan, lebih tepatnya aku terlalu bodoh untuk membiarkan semua kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi hanyalah menjadi pemikiranku yang tak aku hiraukan.

Sejak saat itu, aku ingin berhenti dari semua ini.

Berlari sekeras apapun, aku hanya akan berhenti pada tempat yang sama.

Rasanya ini adalah perasaan sesaat. Aku hanya perlu melupakan dan menghindar. Cukup dengan tidak berhubungan dengannya, aku pasti mudah lupa. Terlalu membosankan jika aku terus bersedih, Ino tidak pernah bersedih dengan waktu lama.

_Shikamaru baka!_

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Sudah lama sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah menemuinya-lebih tepat menjauhinya.

Di jalanan yang tidak juga menghangat ini, aku berjalan bersama beberapa kantong belanjaan di tanganku. Aku mengajak Sakura tadinya, namun dia harus pulang duluan karena dia lupa jika keponakannya akan datang. Aku melirik lagi ke arah barang belanjaanku, kemudian aku menyadari bahwa jam tangan yang Sakura beli tertinggal di kantong belanjaanku.

"Dasar pelupa!" aku merutuk sendiri.

Sakura, dia sudah tau semuanya. Aku menceritakan semuanya tentang Shikamaru. Terus terang dia lebih mendukungku dengannya daripada Sasuke. Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi, aku memutuskan untuk mundur dan dia menghargai keputusanku.

'_Jika dia jalanmu, dia akan kembali, Ino'_

'_Tidak ada jalan lagi, aku akan cepat melupakannya sama seperti yang sebelumnya, Sakura. Karena hanya dengan bersedih, aku akan cepat bosan.'_

'_Kau masih keras kepala, Ino. Kau bahkan langsung mundur tanpa tau alasannya melakukan itu.'_

'_Sebelum perasaanku terlalu jauh.'_

'_Kau hanya terlalu takut, Ino.'_

'_Aku baru sadar, kalau dia tak pernah benar-benar… Aku hanya terlalu berharap.'_

Aku tersenyum kecut mengingat percakapanku dengan Sakura tadi. Aku kembali menatap lurus jalanan, dan disana berdiri,

Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?"

"Ino. Lama tak jumpa. Maaf untuk beberapa waktu yang lalu…"

Aku tersenyum kaku, "Aku memaafkannya. Mungkin urusanmu dengan Temari lebih penting waktu itu." aku mengatakannya sambil meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

…hanya mundur.

Tapi aku tak berniat membencinya, sungguh aku tak membencinya sekalipun. Harusnya dia tau bahwa lebih baik dia tak usah mengatakan maaf. Itu tak masalah, aku sudah memaafkan semuanya. Hanya saja aku benci di keadaan ini, bertemu dengannya yang memasang wajah datar-bukan, ekspresinya sulit dijelaskan.

Aku ingin menghindarinya, sungguh.

"Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku…ragu."

Pikiranku buyar.

_Ragu? _

Dan dengan bodohnya aku pura-pura tersenyum dihadapannya, "Shikamaru, suka tak sebercanda itu. Jadi apapun yang terjadi, jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri…"

_Kami-sama, bolehkah aku pergi dari perasaan ini?_

_Bolehkah aku berlari?_

"Aku juga ragu." Aku menjawab sebisaku agar aku tak menghentikan langkahnya. Agar dia tetap berjalan tanpa mencemaskan aku.

"Maaf. Aku menyukaimu tapi aku harus mundur," kataku melanjutkan. Dadaku bergemuruh.

"…Apapun yang terjadi, kau tak sendirian Shikamaru. Kau harus melihat ke depan."

Angin menyeruak, sore berganti senja.

"Terimakasih, ini singkat tapi…menyenangkan."

Aku membungkukan badanku lalu berbalik meninggalkan Shikamaru tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Air mataku mengambang di pelupuk, siap untuk diteteskan. Untuk beberapa lama aku terisak dalam diam sambil mengusap-usap pipiku.

Sejak saat itu, aku benar-benar pergi. Pergi untuk menjalani hidupku sendiri, mencari jalan lain.

_Kami-sama, pertemuan ini, apakah berakhir sampai sini?_

_Tak bisakah aku mengulang waktuku?_

_Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah aku ini adalah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta?_

_Aku ingin menutup hatiku saja, setidaknya untuk waktu yang lama._

_Shikamaru, aku akan merindukan semua yang pernah kita lakukan bersama. Senyummu, tawamu, diammu, cara bicaramu, cara berjalanmu, aku akan merindukan wangi parfummu juga._

_Jika suatu hari ada kesempatan lagi, bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya dalam cerita yang baru?_

Aku mendongak dan memandang yang langit tak berubah.

_Hari esok itu memang lebih baik, bukan? Aku percaya itu._

_Kami-sama, tolong lindungi dia._

_Jadikan hari-hari yang ia miliki nanti adalah hari-hari yang membuatnya terus tersenyum._

_Jadikan jalan yang ia pilih adalah jalan terbaiknya._

_Kami-sama, tolong bantulah ia berdiri ketika ia terjatuh._

_Terima kasih Kami-sama._

_Jika nanti Shikamaru menemukan kebahagiaan baru, maka aku juga pasti ikut senang._

_Karena semua tentangmu adalah kehangatan.._

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai para readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ( '-')/ **

**Kali ini author yang (masih) kece ini membawakan satu lagi Fanfic romance dengan pair ShikaIno. Walaupun canon di Naruto udah pada keliatan, saya tetap suka sama Pair yang satu ini. Dan setelah sekian lama menelantarkan fanfic yang lain yang tentunya sudah jamuran, Laras ingin buat yang singkat aja namun tak singkat /?**

**Buat yang ini, ada sesi epilognya kok jadi bagi para readers, jangan bersedih hati melihat ending di chapter ini. Saya Cuma pengen memunculkan ke-mellow-an cerita ini kok, walaupun gagal :')**

**Ceritanya sendiri diangkat dari kehidupan saya, yang tentunya saya remake. Ini saya dedikasikan untuk seseorang disana yang jamuran juga menunggu updet-an saya._.v**

**Jadi, selamat tanggal 8 April. Yang ulang tahun, yang lagi enip, yang lagi sesi pemotretan, yang baca dan semuanya.**

**Semoga bisa menghibur.**

**Dan jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saranmu lewat review ya wahai readers yang budiman. Yang terpedas sampai yang terasin juga boleh /? Mulai dari penulisan EYD sampai ceritanya sendiri. Atau mungkin penokohannya. Semua Laras terima dengan senang hati lho.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! ^^**

**Salam manis,**

**Laras.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Cause You're my reason

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Tokyo akhir akhir ini.

Harusnya banyak mata yang melihat bunga Himawari sedang bermekaran. Harusnya tiap siang hari banyak anak yang berbondong-bondong membeli es krim yang segar.

Mungkin awan enggan berpindah, mungkin juga karena ingin bermain bersama kota sibuk itu. Sesekali beberapa orang mencoba melawan, mendesah atas cairan yang seakan menghalangi ritme mereka. Tapi cairan itupun tak gentar. Terus menghantam bumi tanpa lelah.

Namun tidak denganku. Pada jam pulang kerja ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku menyukai hujan setelah sebelumnya sangat-sangat membencinya. aku mengulurkan tanganku beberapa saat, membuat butir-butir itu dengan bebas dapat menyentuh kulit pucatku. Aku mendongak ke arah kelabu. Mataku basah. Bukan karena hujan, hanya saja aku menangis. Menangis bersama hujan ini. Itulah mengapa aku berterima kasih pada hujan yang telah menutupi air mataku yang terus mengalir ini.

Sudah 6 tahun sejak kejadian itu.

Mestinya aku dapat menghilangkan nama Shikamaru bersama air mataku. Bersama hujan ini. Mestinya… tapi, kenyataannya tak semudah itu. Nyatanya aku masih menutup hatiku. Nyatanya aku masih mengingatnya. Meskipun berapa ratus kali aku menangis, nama itu masih melekat kuat. Terpatri indah di sudut hatiku. Rasanya aku ingin mencakar batinku sendiri. Barangkali dengan begitu, aku dapat menghilangkan kenanganku dan juga nama Shikamaru.

'_Bagaimana kabarnya? Sedang apa ia sekarang? Apakah ia sedang bersama Temari, menghabiskan musim panas bersama di Okinawa?'_

Pertanyaan semacam itulah yang selalu aku layangkan saat mengingat pemuda itu. Pemuda jenius sekaligus bodoh yang telah mencuri hatiku. Tidak keren, sama sekali jauh dari Sasuke walaupun Sasuke adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Terkesan membosankan karena ia selalu melakukan hal-hal malas. Tidur, menatap awan, dan selalu mengatakan kata 'merepotkan'. Namun ia berada di sampingku dengan lembut… apa adanya, dan selalu ada untukku. Dulu.

Kesalahan yang indah, ya?

Tapi aku merasa dia bukan kesalahanku, walaupun terkadang mengingatnya membuatku sakit.

Memang beberapa orang ditakdirkan hanya untuk pergi -tidak tinggal, bukan? Mungkin ini rencana Tuhan. Hanya agar aku lebih dewasa untuk melangkah lagi dan menemukan seseorang yang baru.

Menemukan seseorang yang baru. Dan melupakan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A ShikaIno Fanfiction**

**.**

**Maybe OOC, Typo, AU**

**. **

**Thanks for **

**all the readers who have read this fanfiction.**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

"Kiba! Tunggu!"

Aku berlari menghampiri Kiba dengan beberapa berkas di tanganku.

Aku tak menyangka dia akan menjadi rekan kerjaku. Semenjak dia lulus SMA, aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi. Kita bukan di universitas yang sama.

Kiba saat ini adalah seorang pemuda yang makin dewasa, berbeda dengannya dulu yang terkadang suka mengejekku. Aku sering mampir ke rumahnya untuk istirahat sebentar, biasanya saat jam makan siang. Rumahnya dekat dengan kantor tempatku dan Kiba bekerja. Dan Akamaru, dia semakin besar sekarang.

Sore itu sesudah pulang dari kantor, karena aku tak sempat makan pada jam makan siang tadi, aku dan Kiba pergi ke kafe yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari kantor.

Aku memesan Sashimi dan Vanilla latte. Dia hanya memesan hot coffee.

Karena tempat dudukku dekat dengan jendela, maka aksesku melihat luar kafe makin jelas. Langit sore mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" tanya Kiba membangunkan lamunanku.

"Hanya tinggal mengecek beberapa rumah sakit saja, Kiba. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tinggal mengecek beberapa berkas."

Pelayan pun datang membawa makanan yang kami pesan. Aku meraih Vanilla Latte ku dan segera meminumnya.

"Jadi, apa kabar Shikamaru sekarang, Ino?"

Aku menghentikan aktifitasku, "Aku tidak berhubungan dengannya sekarang."

"Beritamu dekat dengannya sangat terlambat, bahkan setelah kalian memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskannya."

"Hahaha, memang waktu itu hanya beberapa yang tau, Kiba."

"Jadi, kenangan itu masih singgah disana bukan?"

Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum pada Kiba, "Masih ada. Hanya saja aku sudah merasa baik-baik saja sekarang."

_Nyatanya hatiku masih tertinggal pada orang di masa lalu._

"Kalau setiap harapan selalu bejalan sesuai rencana, kita tak pernah belajar jika kecewa itu menguatkan, Ino." Kiba menatap dalam ke arahku. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tumben kau bijak! Hahaha," aku tertawa renyah.

Aku melihat jam tangan unguku, "Bukannya kau ada janji dengan Sakura, Kiba?"

Kiba melihat jam miliknya juga, seketika mimiknya berubah menjadi setengah kaget. Aku pun terkikik pelan demi ku lihat ekspresinya.

"Baka! Kau tak mau Sakura menunggu kan? Cepat sana!"

Kiba menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan cengiran khasnya, "Maaf Ino, aku harus duluan."

"Semoga berhasil!" kataku setengah berteriak ketika dia makin menjauh.

Aku memastikan bahwa dia benar benar telah menghilang dari pandanganku, lalu aku melihat kea rah berkas berkasku.

Rumah Sakit Sapporo.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

Kali pertama aku ditugaskan di sebuah rumah sakit di Sapporo. Aku bahkan belum pernah berada di kota ini sebelumnya.

Kurasa rumah sakit ini termasuk baru dengan gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Cukup tinggi untuk sebuah rumah sakit swasta.

"Permisi, anda mencari tuan Nara?" tanya penjaga resepsionis kepadaku. Aku linglung sesaat, kukira orang yang menanyaiku ini sedang salah orang.

"Bukan. Saya mencari pemilik rumah sakit ini."

"Mungkin lebih baik anda saya antar menemui Nara-san." Katanya mengangguk yakin. Wanita ini sepertinya sudah tau persis siapa yang menjadi tujuanku. Mungkin seragam berlogo-ku adalah penyebabnya.

Tapi, "Nara-san?"

Bukannya di berkasku tercantum nama Akimichi Choza.

Terlepas dari itu, nama yang di sebutkan tadi terdengar familiar di telingaku.

Nara…

Nara… Shikamaru?

Aku tersentak dan terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Mungkinkah ?

Aku dibawa ke ruangan yang cukup besar. Tertulis jelas di depan pintu bahwa ruangan ini adalah ruangan _vice president_. Wanita yang menyandang status resepsionis itupun membungkukan badan. Di tengah ruangan terdapat kursi putar yang membelakangi tempatku dan wanita di sebelahku berdiri. Kursi itupun memutar. Entah mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang hanya karena ingin melihat siapa orang yang duduk disana.

Name tag-nya 'Shikaku Nara'

Bukan dia. Tapi orang ini mempunyai ciri khas yang hampir mirip. Apa mungkin perasaanku saja.

"Akimichi-san sedang di luar kota, jadi anda saya antar kesini." Terangnya kepadaku. Aku mengangguk dan wanita itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku menyerahkan beberapa berkasku untuk ditanda tangani. Beberapa berkas lain masih kosong untuk diisi data administrasi yang dilaporkan oleh Nara-san sendiri.

Sekitar satu jam aku berada di ruangan itu, walaupun jas yang aku pakai membuatku gerah, namun dua AC yang berada di ruangan ini mampu menetralisir kadar kegerahan-ku.

Setelah mengucapkan salam, aku meninggalkan ruangan itu. Aku tak sadar bahwa di balik pintu yang barusan aku tutup tadi, berdiri seorang pemuda jangkung yang telah lama tak ku jumpai.

Shikamaru.

.

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

.

Karena dia adalah kehangatan sama seperti musim ini…

Saat memandangmu kasih ku merasa bahagia, indah dunia…

Aku meneguk minuman kaleng dingin yang diberinya. Cuaca musim panas sangat cerah.

Aku bahkan telah membuka jasku untuk membiarkan udara menyejukkan kulitku. Dengan pakaian yang cukup casual dengan bahan katun tipis, itu tak membuat keringatku tidak menetes. Aku menengadah ke gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Direksiku berpindah pada orang orang yang menghabiskan break time mereka di taman kota, sama sepertiku. mau tak mau aku tersenyum melihat beberapa anak yang bersenda gurau sambil berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu.

Aku menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang masih meneguk minumannya. Kurasa ia sadar aku memandangnya lalu dia menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia membenarkan kerah kemejanya dan jas putih yang ia kenakan. Jas putih yang berlogo, sama sepertiku. hanya saja punyanya lebih panjang daripada punyaku.

Tentu saja kita pernah melewati perbedaan, kita lalui…

"Jadi tadi ayahmu?" aku membuka pembicaraan. Mataku menerawang langit.

"Ya begitulah." Dia mengangguk dan melihatku.

"Cita-citamu dulu benar-benar sampai ya…"

"Kaupun juga, Ino." Dia mengikuti arah pandanganku.

"Aku belum lupa caramu bilang kalau kau ingin menjadi dokter. Kau sangat menyukai biologi dulu."

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan, "Aku belum lupa kalau kau begitu payah dalam matematika. Tapi kau bisa masuk akutansi dan kerja di keuangan."

"Akutansi lebih menyenangkan, gak serumit matematika," Aku jadi sewot sendiri. Aku jadi ingat jika aku memang benar-benar payah sampai-sampai aku mendapatkan nilai D pada matematika.

"Padahal kau juga suka menulis, kenapa tidak jadi penulis?"

"Hahaha, ayah lebih menyukai jika aku bekerja untuk negara."

Angin berdesir. Aku menyibakkan poniku yang mulai mengganggu penglihatanku.

Hening.

"Jadi, dulu kita sering salah paham… dan kau mundur."

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Shikamaru membuat topik itu untuk dibicarakan, aku menatapnya, "Setelah semuanya berlalu, kupikir kedekatan kita dulu hanya kedekatan biasa. Jadi aku membuat alasan kalau akupun juga ragu…"

"…"

"Kupikir lebih baik melepasmu bersama Temari."

"Kau gampang menyerah tanpa mau mendengar alasanku dulu."

Aku tersenyum, "Terkadang semuanya akan lebih mudah jika dilepaskan…"

Aku mengatur posisi dudukku dan membiarkan dedaunan yang terkena angin ikut berbisik dalam hening.

"Mungkin aku belum dewasa untuk mengerti dan bertahan." Terangku.

Tapi aku merasa jatuh terlalu dalam cintamu…

"Seandainya kita punya banyak waktu lagi dan kita tak saling menyerah secepat itu. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, kita harus memandang ke depan, kan?"

"Hey, itu bahkan kata-kataku dulu!" aku memasang ekspresi marahku yang sebenarnya bukan serius.

"…Karena aku bukan seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun lagi, jadi aku tak akan menghindar lagi," aku menghela napas, "Jadi bagaimana dengan Temari?"

"Aku tidak kembali. Dia akan tetap jadi kesalahanku."

"Eh?" aku membelalakan mata.

"Walaupun aku sakit tapi aku tak bisa. Setelah bertemu denganmu, aku sadar aku akan membohongi perasaanku sendiri jika aku kembali dengannya."

"Kau tau Shika, semenjak itu aku rasa akan lebih baik kalau berfokus pada pendidikan. Jadi, aku menutup hatiku terus."

Ku tak akan berubah, ku tak ingin kau pergi slamanya…

"Lalu untuk siapa kau membukanya?" Shikamaru menyeringai.

"Entahlah." Aku menjawab sekenaku. Pipiku memanas. Takut-takut kalau rona merahku terlihat olehnya.

"Aku masih aku yang dulu, Ino. Gak ingin berubah menjadi orang yang lebih merepotkan."

Ku kan setia menjagamu, bersama dirimu…

"Mau kau berubah atau tidak, itu kan tak ada urusannya denganku, hahaha." Aku menutupi perasaanku. Masih.

Ku lihat kearahnya, mata onix-nya terlalu banyak menyembunyikan beban. Bahkan mata pandanya semakin membesar. Selama ini dia sudah berjuang untuk dirinya sendiri, masa depannya…

"Ino, aku pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya,"

"Ha?" aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali.

"Pig! Jika kukatakan 'suki dakara', apa jawabanmu?"

Aku melongo. Shikamaru menambahi, "Maukah jika kita mulai dari awal?"

….dan cintanya.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak demi mendengar kata-kata tawaran itu. tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata. Aku menutup wajahku. Tawaku berganti dengan suara isakanku. Aku tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Dadaku bergemuruh.

Jadi selama ini, semua rasa sakit ini. Perasaan lama yang aku coba pendam dengan apik, pertahananku roboh dengan mudahnya.

Aku mulai membuka tanganku. Kurasa wajahku lebih jelek dari yang biasanya. Penuh ingus dan hidungku berubah warna menjadi sangat merah. Aku mengusapnya dengan punggung tanganku dan Shikamaru tiba-tiba meraih tanganku. Dia ingin menghapus air mataku dan dengan bodohnya aku membiarkannya. Membuatku terlihat semakin cengeng. Aku mulai tersenyum dan mendongak-menatapnya dengan wajah teduhnya.

"Kau tau, Aku mencintaimu dari awal Ino, hanya saja aku terlambat menyadari jika aku benar-benar…"

Dia mengecup bibirku lembut dan singkat. Hangat. Semua perasaannya, marah, takut, sakit, kehilangan,

Dan dia masih menunggu sama sepertiku. aku menutup mataku dan sekali lagi meneteskan air mataku.

Sampai nanti akan selalu bersama dirimu…

_Apa ini takdir? Benang merah seperti yang orang lain ceritakan, apa itu benar adanya?_

Aku menengadah. Kami-sama benar-benar sedang melihatku. Bahkan di dunia yang luas ini, aku menemukannya lagi. Sebelum waktu benar-benar terlambat. Sebelum kita semakin jauh untuk melangkah ke arah yang berbeda.

Jika aku berjalan sedikit saja berbeda dengan jalan yang kulalui sekarang, apakah akan sama ceritanya? Mungkin semuanya memang sudah diatur. Disaat kita sudah tau bagaimana cara untuk lebih dewasa. Cara untuk memperjuangkan masa depan.

Ketika kita tenggelam dalam rutinitas dan jalan yang kita lalui. Lalu kita bertemu lagi dalam ketidaksengajaan yang singkat, dan kita sama-sama tersenyum, taka da kata rumit dan sakit.

_Saat itu kita mengulangi banyak kesalahan dan kegagalan._

_Tapi kita terus berlari,harus memandang ke depan…_

.

.

oOoOoOoOo

3 tahun kemudian.

"Ino, kau harus cepat-cepat memakai gaunmu!" 1 jam lagi pesta pernikahanmu akan dimulai!"

"Mempelai prianya sudah siap?"

"Aku baru mendapat telpon dari Shikamaru, dia sedang menuju kesini sekarang."

"Bersiaplah, Ino."

"God Bless you."

"Kau tetap harus tersenyum nanti. Lihat ke depan."

Kata-kata yang mendominasi ruanganku saat ini adalah kata-kata pengharapan.

Aku berumur 25 tahun sekarang. Ya, seorang gadis 25 tahun yang akan berubah menjadi wanita dan menyandang marga Nara.

Aku menatap ayahku, "Ayah, aku gugup."

Ayah hanya tersenyum manis, "Tenanglah Ino, ayah disampingku."

…_Kenyataannya aku punya banyak kekurangan dan penyesalan._

_Tapi, Shikamaru-lah orang yang membuatku kuat._

_Dan sejauh ini, aku tidak menyesali lagi apa yang aku sesali sebelumnya._

Di musim semi ini, aku sungguh-sungguh meminta restu dari Kami-sama. Semoga aku dan Shika, kita akan berbahagia selamanya.

Rainbows after the rain and valiantly blooming flowers spread color about;  
I fell in love with you that day, as you gazed up at the crimson sky.

Not even an instantaneous frame of this dramatic film will fade,  
'Cause I'll carve it all into my heart.

It was you, it was you! The one who made me realize;  
If we can make even the darkness shine, it will become a starry sky.  
Sadness will turn to smiles, so don't hide them any longer;  
Every one of these twinkling stars will shine upon you.

The morning light I greeted, having forgotten to even sleep, was stingingly bright,  
But even the tenseness carried by my headache subsided when I saw you.  
A silent romantic; like sugar melting into black tea,  
As your voice swirls throughout my body.

It was you, it was you! The one who gave me this smile;  
If we can make even tears shine, they'll become shooting stars.  
Your hand has been hurt, but don't ever let go again;  
From a sky filled with wishes, tomorrow will soon come.

The light that led me was you,  
And I was pulled along into a run.  
Before I knew it, we were beginning to cross paths:  
Now's the time! If we can just shine here…

It was you, it was you! The one who made me realize;  
The darkness will come to an end…

It was you, it was you! The one who made me realize;  
If we can make even the darkness shine, it will become a starry sky.  
Sadness will turn to smiles, so don't hide them any longer;  
Every one of these twinkling stars will shine upon you.

Is the answer always born of coincidence? Necessity?  
The path we once chose is what will end up as our fate.  
The hopes and concerns you clutched so tightly,  
Will surely move us forward to become one with the light.

.

.

**FIN**

**Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga epilog dari ane hohoho. Ngena gak? Soswit gak? xD /kedipin mata.**

**Untuk epilog sendiri, ini udah di remake kok. Karena Laras sendiri belum kerja, jadi epilog ini bukan sepenuhnya kisah cerita Laras sendiri. Cuma, pengen bisa kayak kisah di endingnya gini. Berhubung Laras Cuma bisa nulis gabisa ngeliat masa depan /tsahh, tapi ini sebuah pengharapan dong. Yaiyalah, siapa yang gak mau punya kisah yang happy ending. Apalagi sama orang yang disayang. *author makin gajelas topiknya***

**Cepet apdet ya kalo dibanding sama fanfic ane yang sebelumnya? Jadi karena ada inspirasi trus jadi cepet gini :3 untuk My Idol Girl sama Love is Complicate yang tak kunjung apdet, sabarlah para readers :* /timpukin**

**Dan untuk yang me-review di chapter sebelumnya, Arigatou Gozaimasu! Review kalian adalah dukungan buatku :3**

**Okeh, tanpa cincong dan kuah lagi, yuk kasih kritik dan saranmu lewat review. Yang terpedas dan terhot. Yang tergreget dan ter-aww *apadeh*. Mulai dari EYD sampai ceritanya sendiri. Atau mungkin penokohannya. Semua Laras terima dengan senang hati kok^^**

**Salam manis,**

**Laras.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
